


Taking you home

by lovesck



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Hybrid!Jinyoung, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesck/pseuds/lovesck
Summary: Jinyoung has never had contact with anyone that wasn´t his two aunties, who have taken good care of him since he was a pup. Recluded inside a cabin in the woods, where the nearest city was two hours drive away, he had long ago given up on the idea of meeting another human.How that changes when a car full of 6 boys gives out just outside his house.





	1. The backstory

****

Jinyoung remembers his mom. She was nurturing, beautiful, and remembers she used to tell him how much he looked like her. Dark eyes, dark hair, perky pointy ears and fluffy tail. He was young and carefree back then, too young to understand the implications of his existence on earth.

Too young to lose his mother.

Also too young to be killed by angry government workers. But Jinyoung didn´t know he was despised by the government back then.

He didn´t know he was an alien on earth back then.

He didn´t know what happened to his mother the day she took him in her arms, kissed him on the forehead and took him with her on the car. She was crying, she was driving too fast. Jinyoung was a confused and scared pup, too small, he needed to be protected. His mom just needed to protect him and make sure nothing ever happened to his baby.

That´s why she left him in a box outside a cabin on a stormy night, covered completely by a thick blanket. He heard her knock on the door followed by her fast footsteps that he was unable to hear once she was too far from him. She didn´t even wait for someone to open the door. He heard a door close and the car leaving.

He remembers he was crying, he was mortified. Where had his mommy go? Why did he left him all alone on the rain? He now recalls he heard police sirens soon after. But they just passed by so quickly.

He doesn´t know how much time passed until the blanket was taken off of him. His eyes adjusted to the light, his ears perked a little. Before him where the two women who would take care of him for the rest of his life. The one with long curly hair (his aunt Mi Sun) picked him up with her hands.

She was confused, as was her girlfriend (his aunt Young Soon). But as soon as Jinyoung started crying again, she held him close to her. It took him like 4 seconds to get used to her touch, and another 2 seconds to get used to their scent. He was home.

Mi Sun and Young Soon had been together for 5 years, but never did they thought of having children together. Mi Sun had a dangerous work, hence their house in the middle of nowhere, she didn´t like putting her girlfriend on any unnecessary danger and less would she like to put their non-existing children on danger. That´s why they had come to an agreement not to adopt.

Until one day Mi Sun quitted her job out of nowhere (and luckily didn´t got killed) that they decided “hey, we could have a baby” and started to fix the spare room for their child.

Young Soon just never really thought that she would raise the son of her girlfriends´ former best friend, but things happen, right?

Young Soon was a teacher, she had a normal life, happy one even. She fell in love with a mysterious and beautiful woman, married her, and thought that would be that. Having children and dying of old age together was also in her plans.

Having to decide to keep a baby that putted their life on danger was just never really in her plan.

But Jinyoung (that was the baby´s name) needed them. If he just as put a foot on the city he would be targeted by the government and killed. She understood that. That´s why she agreed to keep him in the first place. She wasn´t going to be responsible for a baby´s death.

Even if the baby had animal ears and a tail and was in all sense of the word an alien.

“If anyone sees him, if anyone even catches a _glimpse_ of him, he is death” Mi Sun highlighted with a stern face while looking at the sleeping baby.

_No_, she corrected herself on her head, _pup_.

Young Soon nodded.

“How could we possibly explain? Like “_yeah our son has animal ears and a tail, yours doesn´t?”_ Mi Sun explained while making gestures with her hands, putting them in her head after a long sigh. “We have to keep him. But we can´t let anyone know he exists. How?!”

Mi Sun was having a breakdown, Young Soon could tell. She knew her girlfriend too well. Apart from the fact that it was pretty fucking obvious. She stood up from the sofa and walked to the counter where her girlfriend was. She started to massage her shoulders and said what was on her mind since they put the boy to sleep.

“I would tell you to pass the baby to someone else. Put him outside a door just like his mom did with us… but I know you want to take care of him. You fell in love with him the moment you saw him”

Young Soon tried not to sound angry or jealous. She knew Mi Sun and the baby´s mom where so close, close enough for Mi Sun to risk her life to make sure her baby was okay.

The word “pup” took her out of her mindzone.

“Huh?”

Mi Sun was rubbing her eyes “He is technically a pup…” Young Soon let out a humorless laugh “Okay, so what?” she asked.

“How would we do it? Take care of him”

Mi Sun really looked like she was trying so hard not to cry. Young Soon just shrugged. “Well, I´m a teacher, if you don´t remember” she elbowed Mi Sun to add some humor to the too-serious situation “I could teach him here everything he needs to know, you know? He could be home-schooled” Young Soon offered.

Mi Sun opened one eye to look at her girlfriend. She was considering that??

“…Really?” Mi Sun was hopeful. She did wanted to take care of Jinyoung, but she couldn´t ask her girlfriend to risk it all for him.

Young Soon just shrugged again “Yeah”

Mi Sun got up from her chair, hugged her girlfriend mad tight and kissed her fiercely on the lips. She hoped that Young Soon would get the _thank you_ that was somewhere in there.

They hugged for a while. At last they had a baby.

A pup.

Whatever.

“I just feel sad that he will have to stay here forever” Mi Sun whispered. Young Soon rubbed her girlfriends back, hoping to soothe her. “It´s either a life inside here, or death” she told Mi Sun.

And thus, started a life forever inside the cabin for Jinyoung, but he never really resented his aunties. They took good care of him, loved him, nurture him and let him sleep in their room on the stormiest nights. He was happy, truly.

Until he asked why they didn´t have ears and tail like him.

Young Soon had looked at Mi Sun, worried. They hadn´t really talked about how they where going to tell him he was an… well, an alien.

They had to tell him eventually, though, also what happened with his family. So they decided that would be a good time, since Jinyoung asked.

They told him just what they knew. He was from another planet, and he needed to hide because the government was after him. Surprisingly, Young Soon was the one who went soft on the topic since Mi Sun lacked that contact you were supposed to have with children.

And since that day Jinyoung was not only happy. He was also grateful to his aunties.

It didn´t matter that he would never meet anybody else, like him or human. It didn´t matter that he had no permission to use the internet because the government could track him. He still got a phone when his aunties deemed him old enough to have one. It had both his aunties numbers. The only numbers it would ever have. The only numbers he would ever _need_.

Or so he thought.


	2. Find you

Jinyoung was now 21 years old. He had grown up to be a handsome and gentle boy. Mi Sun always told him he was the living picture of his mom.

Except she didn´t remember his mom to be so damn bratty.

Mi Sun had someone to blame that was for sure. Young Soon had taught him all the savage ways. She had corrupted him!

“What was that you just said?” Mi Sun asked him.

She was serious, though Jinyoung knew she wouldn´t kill him. Probably.

“Nothing! That you are just as beautiful as when you adopted me”

He then took running.

“I look damn well for 46 I tell you that, brat!!” she yelled.

Jinyoung appeared in the kitchen, where Young Soon was waiting for Mi Sun.

Mi Sun and Young Soon had an agreement, every month, they would leave to the city two Fridays, to go on fancy dates and just keep themselves “young”. They would stay the night and come back Saturday morning. Both worked so hard to save as much money as possible so Jinyoung would have plenty to live a comfortable life even after they were gone. Since Jinyoung couldn´t really work on an office or something, they thought that working from home wouldn’t sustain his way of life.

All they did for their precious Jinyoung. Their son.

“Where´s Mi Sun? We are gonna miss the reservation!” Young Soon said.

“She is coming” he informed head. He looked around the kitchen for the ramen he wanted to cook and wagged his tail once he found it.

There where footsteps down the stairs and Mi Sun appeared, she was brushing her hair though.

“Well, Jinyoung, we are living” she said in a hurry leaving the hairbrush and graving her purse. “Be a good boy and call us if somethings wrong or if…”

“If I see anybody suspicious, I know” he said “Have fun”

They walked to the door and both women stood outside the cabin.

“Don´t really call us, Jinyoung” Young Soon told him half-joking “If you see anybody suspicious you kill them” she winked at him.

Jinyoung laughed at that. “Okay, I will”

Both women walked to the car “But do call us!” he heard Mi Sun shout to him. He waved them goodbye and closed the door once he saw the car leave.

He sighed once he closed the door. He hated being alone. But he knew he was selfish asking them to stay. They needed it. The one that should be here every day every hour was him, not them.

He turned on the T.V and started cooking his ramen. He loved to cook, and to clean the house. He would often cook for his aunties since Young Soon was always busy planning his lessons and Mi Sun couldn´t cook to save her life. And cleaning the house was a way to keep himself busy.

When he finished cooking, he sat on the counter to start eating and laughed when he realized just what movie was on the T.V. It was an all time favorite of his, _Tangled. _He related very deeply with the princess, Rapunzel, forever to live inside a tower. Young Soon used to mock him, telling him he was indeed princess Rapunzel and if he wanted her to buy him some dresses, and he would tell her that she was Mother Gothel. They would laugh it off, like always. But still that feeling lingered, he did was princess Rapunzel in a sense, but he had no magic hair, he had “animal ears” and a tail.

And he also didn´t have a thief that one day would show up at his window. He would have 6 college boys, and they would show up at his door.

“I can´t believe it!” Jackson whined while crushed in between four bodies at the back of the car. “I was just starting to get tipsy”

Everyone else nodded in agreement. All looking accusingly at Mark (except Jaebum who was driving of course).

“What?” Mark asked challengingly “It wasn´t my fault the police showed up!”

Jaebum shook his head “We went on a 5-hour drive to this other city because you promised us a good time. How long did we last in there? An hour tops?”

“And there were no pretty girls!” BamBam added. Everyone decided to ignore him.

Mark crossed his arms “Whatever”.

They staid in silence for some minutes until the car started to slow down.

Yugyeom inclined forward to ask Jaebum “Hyung, why are you slowing down? We are on a desolate highway, there´s no need” he pointed out.

“Yeah, actually I would love for you to go faster, hyung” pleaded BamBam “this forest is really scary”

Jaebum closed his eyes and bit his lip, starting to get frustrated “I´m not… slowing down on purpose”

“Say that again” Jackson exclaimed “What do you mean?!”

“I mean the car is dying” Jaebum timed each word so after he finished the sentence the car stopped moving immediately.

Everyone decided not to say anything since they didn´t want to make Jaebum any angrier. They were actually surprised he was keeping his cool rather well. BamBam was regretting coming to that party, they were now stranded on the highway, two hours away from the city. No houses, no nothing. No one to ask for help when they all inevitably die.

Youngjae putted his hand on Jaebum´s shoulder. The only one who dared touch Jaebum in a risky situation. (He was the only one who got away with it, too) “Don´t worry, Hyung. Let´s just call someone”

“Great idea!” shouted Jackson while holding his phone “Why didn´t I think of that? Oh wait I did there´s just no reception”

Jackson almost died with the way Jaebum looked at him. How could he be so mean to Youngjae? Jackson gulped and patted Youngjae on the shoulder, who was sitting shotgun. “Sorry, Youngie, that was actually a pretty good idea. It´s just… I hate being crushed between Mark and Yugyeom”

Youngjae smiled at him, he could never be mad at his yung. At any of his hyungs.

“It´s fine Jackson hyung”

They heard one door open, BamBam had left the car to look for any sign of life. Maybe a car passing by.

“BamBam get inside the car” demanded Mark while he closed his eyes, resigned.

“Wait, hyung. I… I see lights” BamBam said stretching his neck to see better without walking.

Jaebum took interest in that, as everyone else. “A car?” asked Yugyeom.

“No, not a car!” BamBam shook his head “A house! I think… it´s a cabin!” BamBam started running towards the house. The less he was outside in the woods the better.

“Hey, wait!”

All the boys left the car to run behind BamBam and stopped once they were all in front of the cabin. It was a very fancy cabin actually, not just a generic cabin.

“Don´t get your hopes up, maybe it´s abandoned” Jaebum said crossing his arms.

“Looks pretty clean to me for it to be abandoned” Mark said “Plus, the light?” he asked matter-of-factly pointing at the light that illuminated the outside of the house.

Jaebum just rolled his eyes and stopped BamBam when he walked towards the door by grabbing his arm abruptly. “What do you thinkg you are doing?!” he asked.

BamBam made a what-do-you-mean-face “Knocking?” Jaebum let go of BamBam´s arm and raised his voice so all his friends could hear “Aren´t any of you suspicious about this? It´s a cabin, a really expensive-looking cabin in the middle of the nowhere” he said hoping to get some sense into them.

Instead he just got confused stares. “So what?” asked Jackson.

“So what? What if an assassin leaves in there? or a drug dealer? Maybe a whole mafia gang is leaving in there and we are just going to knock on their door” Jaebum was starting to get really annoyed.

“Hyung” he heard Youngjae say “It´s worth a try”

Jackson raised his hands in excitement, he knew if anyone could convince Jaebum to let them goddamn knock at the door was Youngjae.

Jaebum lowered his head in defeat and irritation “If we die I´m going to kill all of you…”

Jinyoung was peacefully sleeping in his room. He was dreaming of blackness, and his ears perked up for every little noise, a noise that sounded a lot like knocking. His ears shacked more insistently when the yelling was added to the noise, and he woke up slowly. He checked the time, the clock in his beside table read two in the morning.

He stretched and yawned, almost forgetting what had woken him until he heard it again. He literally jumped out of his bead. Where they his aunties? No… they sounded male. No voices he recognized.

A rush of excitement took over him and he ran downstairs. People.

Some persons where outside his door asking him for help!

Help…

As if being pulled back to his senses, he retracted his arm that was about to open the door. If someone was knocking on his door, he surely needed to call his aunts, he wasn´t safe anymore… Though he wasn´t the one that was asking for help. But maybe it was an act, maybe they were people from the government, and they wanted to lure him out.

He calmed his mind and controlled his rapid breathing, and decided to, slowly, back away and get his phone which was in his room. He had just given his back to the door when he heard a cry from outside the door “Please, please if anyone is there… I´m scared”

Jinyoung didn´t heard the mocks that came after that revelation because something took control over him again. Something strong that made him move his body and open the door just a bit. If he thought about why he did it, he would tell himself it was because he knew what it felt, being scared out of your mind.

He hesitated for a second on what to say, his mouth opening and closing several times in few seconds. “May… may I help you?” Jinyoung immediately regretted how he sounded, he sounded so unsure, did he even say it right? He had never interacted with another human being in his life, and he feared he had ruined his first time talking to a stranger.

“Hey! Yeah, uh… our car gave out in the middle of the road. We were hoping you could lend us a phone or something so we can call someone. We got no reception” He heard one boy say. How many where they anyway?

Jinyoung nodded his head until he realized they couldn´t see him yet. “Yeah I have a phone with reception. You can use it” Too much information, Jinyoung thought to himself.

He opened the door completely and prayed for him not to be shot then and there.

Six boys entered his house and didn´t kill him. Six new people to meet.

Since Jinyoung´s ears where flat against his head they didn´t notice them at first, most of them opting to ogle other parts of him instead. But once JInyoung counted them, and smelled them, his ears perked up in excitement and then went back down when he felt the mortification of having strangers in his head. That´s when they noticed them.

Jinyoung would have laughed at their faces, if he hadn´t been scared instead. He curled his tail against his waist and two of them screamed at that.

The tallest one and the tannest one hugged each other after screaming. “Yugyeom oh my god he got ears!! EARS YOU SEE!” the tanned one shouted. “AND A TAIL”

The one with the fierce eyes moved to stand in from of them, as if protecting them from Jinyoung.

“Oh my god are they real? Is this for real?”. “Nah it´s a joke bro, it has to be like a reality show and we are the victims”

Jinyoung didn´t know how to handle so many negative reactions to him (but his aunts had warned him that was the way society would react) but having all them freaked out made him feel very weird… like some new type of anxious.

“Please calm down…” he begged while taking a step towards them, raising his hands to show he wasn´t going to hurt them.

The fierce-looking one was pushed to the side by a boy shorter than him. Said boy raised his hand to Jinyoung´s hair, and then asked “…Can I touch you?”

Jinyoung nodded vigorously and bowed his head so the boy could pet him. “Oh my god…” the boy said once he passed his hand beside an ear of Jinyoung, His hair was soft, his ears were fluffy. “They feel very real”

Jinyoung straightened “What do you mean? They are real!” he exclaimed emphasizing the “are”. “And so is my tail” Jinyoung looked at all the boys. “I´m Jinyoung” finally he said.

“Jackson” the boy that had touched his head said, still looking rather skeptical. Each of the boys presented after that. Jaebum, being the last, walked to Jinyoung and asked, “How old are you?”

“21” Jinyoung answered timidly. There was something about Jaebum that made him feel rather submissive instead of his kinda savage self… as if he needed to respect Jaebum. His presence even made Jinyoung´s ears go flat against his scalp. Was that how he was supposed to feel with strangers? Scared and pliant?

Neither BamBam nor Yugyeom made him feel that way, though.

Jaebum looked him straight in the eyes then to his ears “What… what are you?” Oh how Jinyoung wanted to be able to respond to that, but he only knew he was an “alien”, but that was such a wide concept...

“An… alien?” Jinyoung said.

All the boys nodded slowly, till Mark shouted “That´s it, we were obviously drugged at the party and now are imagining stuff. This isn´t real”

Jinyoung looked offended at that “I tell you I´m real!”

“Oh yeah?” Mark walked closer to him till he was face to face with Jinyoung. The intense look in Jinyoung made Mark nod a few seconds after “Of course you are. I´m sorry”

“And…” BamBam started “You live here? Alone?”

Jinyoung shook his head “No, I live here with my aunts”. Youngjae looked to his tail and then to his face “Do you… go to college?”. “No, I…” Jinyoung bit his tongue, how much could he tell them? As much as he knew maybe they did where going to kill him and just where making time. But another look at them and he decided that he would take the risk.

“I´m home-schooled. I´ve been here my whole life” he finally said. “Wow, your whole life?” asked Jackson. “Poor you. Don´t you have any friends?”. Jinyoung turned to look at him “How do you think people would react to me?” he asked accusingly “Just look at how you reacted”

Jackson understood his point then. “They would get used to the idea” he said while sitting on the kitchen table, a much more gentle tone to his voice. Jinyoung´s tail swung at the idea but stopped midair “It´s more complicated than that…” he confessed.

“Do tell us!” BamBam said and Yugyeom nodded “We could help”

Jinyoung thought for a second… if he told them… their lives would be in danger. He didn´t want his new-found friends to be in danger.

“I can´t tell you, sorry” Jinyoung said.

The boys all exchanged a look, knowing they would have to push him a little more. Mark putted a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes “Please?”. Jinyoung shook his head and body to make Mark let go of him. “No, the more you know, the more danger you get yourselves in”

He hoped that would scare them off. But they all just shrugged.

“We already know you exist, so…” Yugyeom said.

Jinyoung smiled at that. “Follow me. I´ll give you the phone so you can call whoever you need to call”


	3. sleepover with friends

None of the boys followed him right ahead. Too perplexed to move.

“Do we follow?” Yugyeom asked. “What if he eats us?” asked Mark next. They didn´t count with the fact that Jinyoung had great hearing.

“I´m not going to eat you!” he yelled halfway through the stairs. “Come on!”

The boys flinched at that and followed fast after Jinyoung. “Good hearing” Jackson remarked. “He has good hearing”

Jaebum was surprised to find that in Jinyoung´s room you could find… nothing. Just a bed, a bedside table. And that´s that. A big ass room for just a bed? With all the space they could do dance rehearsals in there, also put a sofa and everything.

The six boys looked around the room, hoping to find something else.

“Dude” Jackson said “Don´t you have hobbies?”. He hoped it hadn´t come off as to rude, but the glares he got from Youngjae and Yugyeom made him realize maybe it had sounded a bit harsh. What hobbies could he expect an… alien to have?

“I do” Jinyoung said, grabbing his phone “I sing, also write songs, and stuff. But that´s on the other room across the hall”

“Sweet” BamBam said “you sing? Can we hear? We actually have a ba-“ BamBam wasn´t able to finish because Jaebum pinched him in the arm. Jinyoung tried not to think anything of it, maybe that was how friends treated each other. He didn´t really knew any social rules. He would just… do what he saw.

Jinyoung handed his phone to Jaebum, but Jaebum could only graze it with his fingertips when Jinyoung retracted his arm in a quick movement. Jaebum raised an eyebrow, confused. Everybody noticed Jinyoung´s inner struggle, they just didn´t know what his struggle was actually about. Jinyoung feared that, if they were able to call someone, they would leave. They would leave him forever. His only friends.

But above that, he actually feared something bad would happen to them while driving this late at night on the highway. He felt the foreign need to protect them. As if that had been his destiny all along. To protect. He felt it in his tail.

“Actually, it´s pretty late… and I would feel calmer if you staid the night” Jinyoung said firmly, holding his phone close to his chest. He noticed the boys looking at each other. A smirk forming on Jacksons face. “We will stay” he said. “What?!” Jaebum asked looking at Jackson. “We will stay if you tell us everything” Jackson said to Jinyoung while walking slowly to him.

Jinyoung gulped, looking at each of his new friends. He thought of all the possible outcomes. He sat on his bed and nodded. “Okay, fine”. All the boys cheered at that, except Jaebum and Mark, who were somewhat serious.

Jinyoung told them basically everything. Indulging in all their attention and enjoying their faces whenever he told them an important part.

“_You mean the government killed your mom?!”. “WOW, so the government knows aliens exist!”. “Are there more types of aliens?”._

JInyoung wished he could answer everything, but he didn´t know about other types of aliens, or if the government had really killed his mom. He was unsure of that, and a tiny part of him hoped that she was alive still. That she was waiting for him somewhere. That a free life full of joy and happened was waiting for him out of this place. With her. With his kind. He quickly shook that feeling away, though, he could never let his hopes get too high, because they would fall straight to his face.

“So, now that we know aliens are real and the government is after them. Are they going to kill us?” Mark raised an eyebrow.

All the boys where sitting on the cold floor while listening to Jinyoung who was sitting on his bed. Jinyoung shrugged “Hm, probably”.

“Neat” BamBam said “Who thought our normal teenage lives would get this unexpected plot twist??”

Out of all the boys, BamBam seemed the most excited about their current situation, and Jinyoung felt thankful for that, his tail wiggling. Mark stood up quickly and walked to Jinyoung, sitting next to him.

Way too close for Jinyoung´s comfort zone, who shied away slyly. But Mark noticed anyway. “I just wanna touch your ears.” Mark clarified, raising his hand to Jinyoung´s head.

He was more rough than Jackson had been, not taking care if he tousled Jinyoung´s hair.

“Hey!” Jinyoung shouted half-heartedly. Mark had tugged at one of his ears. “I´m sorry” he said. He didn´t look sorry though. “Are they sensitive?”

“Would you like if I tugged your ear instead?!” Jinyoung asked in an attempt to grab Mark´s ear, but Mark pulled away. “Your ears are like cat ears” he said.

“No way” Youngjae shook his head “Jaebum has a cat. They are not like that. They are more like a husky´s”. “Not at all! They do look like cat ears!” Youngjae said.

“And his tail? Moves way too freely to be a dog´s tail! It´s a feline tail” Jackson said and BamBam agreed nodding his head.

“Maybe, but the form of the fur reminds me of a husky´s tail also” Youngjae defended his point.

“What´s up with you and huskies?!”

Jinyoung wasn´t keen of comparisons of his ears and tail with an animal´s. He wasn´t an animal! And the way they were talking about him as if he wasn´t there? Yeah he understood humans had no tail and weird ears so they may remind them of animals since they do look alike but still. Some respect please?

“Excuse you” Jinyoung said loudly “They are not “animal ears” they are _my _ears” he crossed his arms. The boys shut up immediately. “Sorry” Jaebum said even though he hadn´t joined the cat/dog ears dilemma.

“Whatever” Jinyoung said dropping the topic. They couldn´t possibly begin to grasp how much it hurt him to be reminded just how different and misunderstood he was. “I´m gonna get you some blankets and pillows for you to sleep”.

The words were said coldly, and he left the room as soon as he finished saying them. His aunts always told him that he was quite moody. They were goddamn right.

The other boys stayed silent. The energy of the room low.

“I think we hit a nerve” Youngjae stated the obvious. They nodded, feeling guilty they had made this boy feel bad. He seemed sweet, and they had bonded so quickly with each other. The awkwardness of the first meeting drifting almost instantly after they exchanged a few words.

He could become part of their group. Almost all of them wanted that. They just needed to get used to each other´s boundaries and limits. And they could work with that.

“Can we keep him?” BamBam´s voice broke the silence.

“What do you mean?” Jackson tilted his head and Jaebum shook his head “No way” he answered.

“Why, hyung?” BamBam asked with puppy eyes.

Before Jaebum could answer, the door opened. Jinyoung was carrying a whole lot of blankets and pillows that they couldn´t see his face. “I don´t even know why we got so many pillows anyway…” Jinyoung muttered to himself.

He was much more relaxed, but he wasn´t half as joyful as he was at the beginning. “Here” he said putting the stuff on his bed. “Grab whatever you need and sleep. It´s late”.

The boys obeyed immediately, hoping to get on his good side again. Jinyoung patted the bed with his tail slowly as he watched them all arranged themselves on the floor, surrounding his bed. Jinyoung raised his blankets to tuck himself in his bed and laid down when he felt a dip on the other side of his bed. He sat and found Jackson getting comfortable on his bed.

Jinyoung´s bed. Was it normal to share bed with your new friends? Was that like a social rule Jinyoung didn´t know?

“What are you doing?...” he asked shyly. He wasn´t used to two main things that were happening there: one was sharing his stuff, and two was having another person sleeping in his space.

“Sleeping” Jackson said matter-of-factly “You really expect me to rest on the floor?” he sat to look Jinyoung in the eyes. “Yes” Jinyoung answered fast. He didn´t want to share his bed. He wouldn´t know what to do. “Please, Jackson, sleep on the floor” Jinyoung tried to ask the nicest way he could.

Jackson looked at him, acting offended placing a hand to his chest “That´s Jackson hyung to you, Jinyoung”

Jinyoung figured he could be a little rough with this hyung, then. “Jackson hyung~” he said flattening his ears to his hair and leaning his body towards Jackson, the latter not backing away when Jinyoung reduced the space between them. “Get off my damn bed”

Said that he literally kicked Jackson off his bed. Jackson fell with a thud to the floor.

“Why are you so rude? We just met…” Jinyoung heard Jackson whine from the floor.

“Goodnight” Jinyoung said turning off his table lamp.

Saturday morning, Jinyoung was sleeping soundly. He had never felt so at peace, so calm in his bed. It was a new feeling. As if he was finally complete. So relaxed.

Until he heard a door opening.

The front door of his house. His ears perked up first, and second later Jinyoung was jumping out of his bed, waking the others up alarmingly.

“Guys!” Jinyoung was shaking whoever where closer to him “Wake up!” he whispered-shouted.

“What´s the matter?” Yugyeom asked drowsily, not opening his eyes.

“My aunts are here” Jinyoung stressed “If they find you, they will…” he shut his mouth, not knowing what his aunts would do to them… exactly, but he was not going to find out today!

“Leave now” he ordered them. Mark walked to the door when Jinyoung stopped him by grabbing his shirt “Through the window, you dingus! My aunts are downstairs!”

“Treat your hyung with more respect” Mark disciplined him.

“Jinyoung! Are you up yet?!” they heard one woman say. His aunt Young Soon.

Jinyoung looked to his friends, not knowing what to do “Y-yeah… I am! I´m going downstairs!” he shouted then turned to look at his friends “Through the window. Immediatly” he pointed with his eyes to the window “I´ll distract them”.

Oh how he hoped he wouldn´t witness his new friends being killed by his aunts. He stepped on the living room where his aunts where unpacking some stuff.

“Look, Jinyoung. We got left-overs” Young Soon showed him a white box. He could smell what was inside, and it smelt pretty good. His aunt Mi Sun walked to him, inspecting him “You look… very awake” she said “Did you have a good night sleep?”

She looked so concerned while she stroked his cheek quickly, Jinyoung almost felt guilty for going against her rules.

“Yeah, I´m fine” he smiled to reassure her “Just woke up with a lot of energy”. He walked to the kitchen table to grab some left-overs. Healthy breakfast be damned.

“We saw an abandoned car close from here. Did you see anybody?” Young Soon asked. Jinyoung shook his head, stuffing his face with the left-overs. The less he had to lie, the better.

He was so focused on eating and not lying, that he lost track of his aunt Mi Sun, who had gone upstairs. JInyoung was slowly chanting victory in his head when he heard his aunt Mi Sun scream from the second floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson talks a lot lol


End file.
